Ode au lointain
by plume2pigeon
Summary: Peu après l'épisode "Vegas" dans un univers alternatif. Un certain Wraith se fait enrôler pour des raisons inconnues...


Ode au lointain

Dans une cellule de la zone 51, un prisonnier s'est affaissé.

"Il est mort, annonça le colonel Sheppard après être entré et avoir palpé le corps au sol."

Sur le brancard, le cadavre est allongé et menotté, il entre dans la morgue pour les dernier examens d'usage avant l'incinération.

"Pourquoi ces entraves? demanda le docteur Keller.

_On était pas sûr qu'il soit mort, répondit le soldat qui amenait le corps.

_Et maintenant?

_Au moins il ne vous tuera pas facilement.

_Je vois. Laissez-le là je commencerai l'autopsie plus tard, je vais déjeuner."

Les deux dialogueurs s'en vont rejoindre leurs destinations respectives.

Il y a des pas dans cette salle dédiée aux morts. Des talons hauts claquent sur le sol tandis qu'ils s'approchent du "billard". Elle arrive par la droite du corps, elle l'effleure du bout des doigts. La femme est châtain foncé, elle a des lèvres pulpeuses et des yeux verts. Elle arbore un sourire arrogant qui va bien avec sa démarche de femme fatale.

Elle contourne la table et arrive à la gauche de sa nouvelle victime. Elle prend un scalpel s'apprête à faire la marque en "y" sur la poitrine du cadavre, mais finalement elle remonte sa main vers la gorge. Elle approche son visage de l'oreille gauche du wraith. Avec son accent français qui en exciterait plus d'un, elle prononce:

"Awake."

C'est là qu'il ouvre les yeux tandis qu'elle relève son visage. Il secoue sa main droite mais les menottes l'empêchent de bouger. Elle sourit encore plus et s'assoit à moitié sur la table d'autopsie. Elle garde son poignard improvisé sur la gorge de son prédateur naturel. Elle se dit qu'il a un air d'animal fier et apeuré...

"Eh oui, nous y avions pensé, dit-elle, toujours en Anglais. En fait, c'est moi qui leur ai dit que vous le feriez vraiment."

Une pointe de curiosité commence à percer dans les yeux du prisonnier. Elle cale son visage bien au-dessus du sien et demande:

"Vous savez pourquoi ?"

Cette fois elle a entièrement gagné l'intérêt de sa victime.

"Parce-que je vous ai perçu, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, et que je vous perçoit encore."

Les yeux, en-dessous d'elle, s'écarquillent.

"Vous avez bien compris. Maintenant je vais vous dire ce que l'on attend de vous et avec qui vous serez. Si vous avez l'intention de nous duper, alors je le saurais, et aucun univers ne sera assez vaste pour vous cacher. C'est clair?"

Le wraith lâcha ses premiers mots depuis son arrivée sur cette planète.

"Très clair."

Son sourire changea et elle dit, en français:

"Très belle voix, mais je suppose qu'elle est faite pour l'anglais."

Il ne compris pas sa phrase et il ne chercha pas à pénétrer son esprit. Il était littéralement subjugué.

"Bien, voici le plan: le docteur Keller et le docteur Beckett sont en train de mettre au point une génothérapie pour empêcher ceux de votre race de se nourir des humains. Nous avons un contact dans Pégase qui pourrait nous aider à la diffuser. Beaucoup de ceux qui sont comme moi s'accordent à dire que votre place est avec lui, ou plutôt, sous ses ordres. Vous n'êtes pas un scientifique mais il semblerait que vous soyez encore utile. Il sera certainement d'accord si vous acceptez de vous mettre à son service.

_Qui est-il?

_Nous l'appelons Todd. Il parait qu'il dirige tant bien que mal une alliance de vaisseau ruches.

_Un wraith? Qui collabore avec Atlantis?"

Elle sourit encore d'une manière différente et lui dit:

"Je vous offre la liberté."

Il la regarda comme pour essayer de sonder son esprit à travers ses yeux, il réalisa qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, elle était clairement sincère. Il répondit alors:

"Ok, je le ferais."

Devant la porte des étoiles d'Atlantis, un Wraith attend. Il a une étoile tatoué autour de son œil gauche. Une équipe de marins surveille la porte, une autre le tien en joue. Parmi ceux-ci, un colonel de l'armée de l'air, sur son badge il est écrit " John Sheppard". Les chevrons de la porte s'illuminent et le vortex déploie son énergie avant de se fixer au centre de l'anneau, comme une eau calme et paisible.

"Nous recevons les codes d'accès de la Terre. Notre invité arrive, lança Chuck au colonel.

_Bien on les attends, répondit-il simplement"

Soudain, sortant du vortex, un autre Wraith. Il parait beaucoup moins noble que le premier, habillé à la mode terrienne, son air fier n'impressionne que ceux qui ont l'habitude de ne voir que des humains.

Derrière lui apparait la femme brune. Aujourd'hui elle est vêtue de blanc. Elle se tiens derrière lui telle un ange gardien. D'autres marins font leur apparition et enfin, le docteur Keller et le major Lorne qui ferment la marche.

" Ils sont arrivés général, dit Chuck dans son micro. Bien général."

La porte se referme. Les deux Wraith se font maintenant face. Chacun jauge l'autre. Quand Sheppard s'apprête a parler, Todd le devance et annonce:

"Alors vous êtes ma nouvelle recrue."

L'autre ne répondit pas. La tension était palpable dans la salle d'embarquement, personne n'osait dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Monsieur Woolsey arrivait, et semblait étonné de cette situation, il se posta près du colonel et se prit à observer la scène.

"Je n'ai pas pour habitude de recevoir ce genre de demande de la part d'Atlantis et encore moins d'enrôler ainsi un Wraith dans mon équipage."

Le Wraith en question ne cilla pas, mais ce n'était qu'une question de secondes. Soudain la jeune femme rompit le silence et le charme pesant qui était présent.

"Colonel Sheppard, monsieur Woolsey, je vous ramène le major Lorne et votre médecin en chef."

Tout le monde la fixait, ce qu'elle ne semblait pas remarquer. Le dirigeant de la cité s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une main en disant:

"Je suppose que vous êtes la civile envoyée par l'ONU, bienvenue sur Atlantis.

_Merci monsieur, répondit-elle en acceptant la main tendue. Je suis Solène Travier, totalement civile.

_Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par "totalement civile" ? demanda le colonel Sheppard en serrant lui aussi la main à la nouvelle venue.

_Que je préfère m'enfuir que me battre, lança-t-elle en souriant.

_Ne vous en faites pas, nous sommes là pour ça, assura le militaire en tapotant des doigts son p90.

_Me voilà soulagée.

_Bien, miss Travier, reprit Richard Woolsey, je vous présente Todd, il s'occupera de votre "protégé", si il l'accepte, bien entendu.

_Bien entendu, reprit la jeune femme."

Là tout le monde observait Todd, hormis l'autre Wraith qui préférait observer le vide trônant au milieu d'eux. Le commandant alien répliqua:

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur lieu pour en discuter."

Sur ces derniers mots ils se mirent d'accord pour en discuter en salle de conférence, pendant que le prisonnier patienterait en cellule.

"Je trouve étonnant qu'Atlantis me demande de sauver un Wraith. D'habitude vous ne vous gêneriez pas pour le tuer, ou du moins, pour le laisser mourir, lança Todd."

Dans la salle de conférence, il y avait, assis autour d'une table longue, Monsieur Woolsey en bout, Sheppard à sa gauche, puis le docteur Keller et le docteur McKay qui lui tenait la main. Ce dernier était peu rassuré, la cause de son soucis était situé à sa gauche, à l'autre bout de la table. A cette place, il y avait le commandant Wraith, à sa gauche, le major Lorne, Teyla Emmagan et Solène Travier. Ronon Dex était appuyé contre un mur, son arme à la main.

"C'est une très bonne question, déclara ce dernier.

_Je suis assez d'accord, il y a encore quelques jours l'ONU, le CSI, et l'Etat major étaient prêt à le tuer. Qu'est-ce qui a changé? demanda le colonel.

_Je dois avouer que personne n'aurait envisagé une telle possibilité la semaine dernière, dit Woolsey, mais certains évènements récents ont changé la donne."

Tout le monde attendait la suite de la révélation, mais Woolsey semblait chercher ses mots. Il sembla les avoir enfin trouvé:

"Eh bien, il y a quelques jours..."

Mais il ne pu finir sa phrase, la nouvelle venue lui coupa la parole.

"Une soixantaine de personnes est allée voir le général O'neill pour lui dire que c'était une très mauvaise idée."

Cette phrase laissa tout le monde dans l'incompréhension. Le docteur McKay rompit le silence:

"Oui d'accord, mais soixante personnes qui ont mauvaise conscience ce n'est pas énorme comparé au nombre total de personne qui étaient au courant. Ce n'est pas ça qui aurait pu arrêter nos projets."

La femme le regarda droit dans les yeux, elle répondit:

"Ils n'étaient pas au courant, en fait ils étaient tous civils, aucuns d'entre n'était au courant pour le programme Stargate."

Cette phrase jeta un froid monumental. Solène sorti des papiers de sa sacoche et les donna à Sheppard, tout en reprenant son discours:

"Certaines de ses personnes sont connues des autorités pour avoir aidé lors d'enquêtes diverses; meurtre, disparitions... Toutes étaient américaines, exceptée une. Tous ces gens venaient d'états différents, ils se sont tous retrouvés avec le même message chez le général O'neill.

_Chez lui ? s'étonna le major Lorne.

_Chez lui, confirma la jeune femme."

Le colonnel Sheppard parcourait la liste qui lui avait été donné, elle donnait les noms de ceux qui étaient allés voir le général.

"Quel était le message? demanda Teyla."

L'autre baissa les yeux .

"Qu'il ne devait pas mourir, ou plutôt, qu'il devait rester avec Todd, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers l'intéressé."

Il la regarda avec intensité, essayant de voir si son sourire ne cachait pas un mensonge. Non, elle croyait en ce qu'elle disait.

"Tout les Wraith doivent mourir, lança Ronon catégorique."

On se retourna vers lui, certains pour l'appuyer, d'autres pour le foudroyer du regard. Finalement Woolsey repris la parole.

"Oui peut-être mais voir débarquer chez soi soixantes personnes vous disant que vous faites la plus grosse erreur de votre vie aurait pu suffire a dissuader l'Etat major.

_Aurait pu? demanda Sheppard, qui avait décidément du mal à se concentrer sur cette liste.

_Oui, aurait pu, car O'neill n'est pas le seul a décider, il est allé en discuter avec les autres responsables, mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre.

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait là? s'étonna Rodney.

Sheppard souleva la première feuille pour voir les trois derniers noms de la liste. McKay y jeta un œil et Sheppard planta ses yeux dans ceux qui lui faisaient face.

"Pourquoi votre nom est inscrit sur ce papier?"

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et lui répondit.

"Je fais parti des gens qui sont allés voir le général.

_QUOI? s'écria McKay.

_Mais pas seulement reprit-elle vivement, nous sommes aussi allés voir le représentant de l'ONU le plus proche, et des membres importants du CSI. Nous avons à tous délivré le même message. Mais le plus surprenant est le fait que nous nous sommes tous retrouvés, au même moment, devant Cheyenne Mountain. C'était il y a six jours.

_Ce qui explique ce revirement de situation, mais comment étiez-vous au courant?

_Ça c'est encore et toujours l'un des plus grand mystères de l'humanité.

_En fait pas tant que ça, déclara le docteur Keller."

Elle qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début, venait d'acquérir toute l'attention. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle se lança:

"Il semblerait que vous utilisiez une partie de votre cerveau dont la plupart des humains ne se servent pas. Vous avez un peu les mêmes capacités que les anciens. Je crois que la présence du wraith sur Terre vous a permit de recevoir le "message" que vous avez reçu. D'autant que la plupart d'entre vous était relativement proche de lui à ce moment-là."

Personne ne savait quoi ajouter. Jusqu'au moment où McKay posa une autre question.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes là, si il fallait quelqu'un pour surveiller ce qu'on faisait, pourquoi c'est vous qui êtes là et pas quelqu'un d'autre?"

Solène reprit son air de conquérante et répliqua:

"Avouez que c'est plus agréable de me voir moi plutôt qu'un homme de soixante ans qui sais à peine se servir de son portable.

_Euh, oui, dit-il en regardant machinalement sur sa gauche."

Jennifer souriait de la réaction Rodney tandis que monsieur Woolsey repris son rôle de dirigeant de la cité d'Atlantis et déclara:

"Bien, maintenant que vous connaissez toute l'histoire, que fait-on de notre invité?"

Il regarda Todd et celui-ci lui répondit:

"Soit, je l'emmène sur mon vaisseau, cependant il me reste une question.

_Eh bien allez-y, ne vous gênez pas, lui lança Sheppard.

_Comment l'avez vous appelé?"

Dans une cellule d'Atlantis, un wraith se demande ce qu'il va advenir de lui. Il accroche son esprit à celui de celle qui l'a amené ici pour suivre la conversation qui se tient au-dessus. Il a compris comment il était arrivé ici, il sait que le commandant qu'il a vu en arrivant est prêt à le prendre sous ses ordres. Maintenant il se demande pourquoi elle recherche le plus vite possible les noms qu'elle connait et leurs significations finalement elle opta pour le premier qui lui était venu à l'esprit et se précipita pour l'annoncer. Ce nom est Terrien mais finalement il lui plaît...

"Seely! S'exclama-t-elle.

_Quoi? Demanda Sheppard mi-vexé, mi-étonné.

_Son nom, c'est Seely."

Sheppard fit la moue, puis acquieça.

"Okay.

_Pourquoi c'est vous qui lui donnez un nom? dit McKay. Et le vote alors? Ca fonctionne comme ça en démocratie.

_Vous avez raté les horaires d'ouvertures des bureaux de votes, docteur, lança ironiquement Solène.

_Bon, ben va pour Seely alors, se résigna-t-il."

Todd souriait, il semblait apprécier le fait que, pour une fois, le colonel n'avait pas eu l'avantage.

Deux jours ont passé, il était temps pour le nouveau nommé d'intégrer l'équipage du commandant Wraith. Monsieur Woolsey attendait près de la porte activée, le colonel Sheppard arriva avec un Seely menotté et rhabillé à la mode des siens. Derrière lui, une équipe de marins.

"Ils sont déjà partis, dit Woolsey à Sheppard, puis il dit au deux: Miss Travier est avec eux. Ils vous attendent pour aller rejoindre Todd.

_Okay, répondit le premier intéressé, on y va."

Puis ils passèrent la porte, laissant l'intendant de la cité regarder le vortex se refermer après leur passage.

Dans un Jumper, sur une autre planète...

"Bien reçu on vous suit, et on attend votre signal, colonel, dit le major Lorne par la radio. Oui elle est avec nous, pour l'instant elle écoute son mp3. Bien reçu colonel."

Sitôt arrivés au point de rendez-vous, John Sheppard et son équipe furent emmenés par un dart. Il parti vers la ruche la plus proche alors que le Jumper qui était occulté depuis longtemps déjà, le suivait à la trace. Ils entrèrent dans le vaisseau ruche, l'un déposa ses passagers sur une des nombreuses passerelles du hangar, l'autre se posa au bout de cette même passerelle. L'équipe du colonnel fut conduite vers le commandant du vaisseau. Dans le Jumper, la patience était de mise, il fallait attendre le signal.

Grâce à l'émetteur subspatial de Todd, le major Lorne su qu'ils étaient sur sa ruche. Avec la radio, il appris que c'était toujours lui qui dirigeait cette ruche, que Seely prenait bien ses fonctions à bord et que Sheppard repartait quand il voulait.

"Et avec quoi? demanda le colonnel.

_Nous savons tout les deux que vous ne seriez pas venus sans un Jumper à vos côtés, répliqua le Wraith."

Dans l'oreillette, Lorne compris que son supérieur hésitait avant de répondre:

"Exact.

_Je remarque que vous n'avez toujours pas confiance en moi, Sheppard."

Le colonel ne répondit pas, mais le major devinait qu'un duel de regard s'était engagé entre eux. Derrière lui McKay lacha:

"C'est plus facile pour le prédateur de faire confiance à sa proie.

_Jolie citation, docteur, ajouta un des marins présent."

Le colonel s'adressa au major Lorne avec sa radio:

"C'est bon, venez nous chercher, on s'en va.

_Bien reçu mon colonel, on arrive."

Suite à ça, il se lève. Les trois membres de son équipe le suivent puis le docteur McKay, Solène Travier et enfin Ronon Dex qui ferme la marche.

Arrivé sur le pont de la ruche, Todd s'étonna de voir miss Travier présente, chose qu'il ne se gêna pas de dire.

"Oui, j'ai voulu profiter des derniers instants où je pouvais être à proximité de mon "protégé", répondit-elle en faisait le signe des guillemets avec ses doigts.

_Je vois. Et après que ferez-vous?

_Je rentre! dit-elle en soupirant. Mon rôle s'arrête là, sauf si il a un problème, auquel cas je pense que je le saurais et que je reviendrais le plus vite possible."

Elle vit que son interlocuteur regardait au-dessus d'elle, et entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. Solène se retourna et vit Seely qui la regardait, impassible, pourtant elle savait que son esprit bouillonnait. Etait-ce de la rage? Ou de la peur? Elle n'aurait su le dire. L'équipe de Sheppard et celle de marins ainsi que Lorne avaient levé leurs P90 au moment où ils avaient entendu la porte. Le wraith n'y avait même pas prêté attention lorsqu'il fit demi-tour et s'en alla. Miss Travier se retourna vers le colonel terrien et le commandant de la ruche. Sheppard baissa son arme et tout les autres firent de même. Il fut le premier à rompre le silence:

"C'est bon allez-y, si Todd est d'accord, bien sûr.

_Vous pouvez y aller, répondit ce dernier."

Au moment où la jeune femme se retourna, l'américain lança:

"Attendez! Il prit son 38 mm et le lui tendit: prenez ça on ne sait jamais."

Elle sourit, prit l'arme et courut rejoindre Seely. Elle n'avait besoin de personne pour la guider, elle sentait son esprit, le suivait à la trace. Elle coinçait le pistolet dans sa ceinture et courrait comme elle pouvait, et là elle le vit. Où, elle n'en savait rien et ça ne l'inquiétait pas, elle savait juste qu'il était là. Elle voulu l'interpeler pour lui dire de l'attendre, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin, il se retournait. Elle ralenti, et, essoufflée s'arrêta en face de lui. Il la regardait reprendre son souffle. Elle savait qu'il se sentait trahi, et elle ne savait pas si elle devait sourire pour le calmer ou s'énerver pour lui expliquer. Alors, elle releva la tête et posa une question:

"Pourquoi vous êtes parti ?"

Il fut presque calmé en voyant ses yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas? Ou elle ne voulait pas comprendre? Il répliqua sèchement:

"Vous devriez le savoir, vous lisez dans mon esprit.

_Peut-être mais c'est à vous de me le dire, dit-elle en se relevant et en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux. Je ne veux pas vous voler des infos."

Il ferma les yeux et, après un soupir répondit:

"Vous partez, sans me prévenir.

_Oui je suis comme ça, je viens, je part, sans crier gare, lança-t-elle en français."

Il la contempla, elle était calme, si calme.

"Je ne veux pas que vous partiez, finit-il par avouer."

Elle le regarda avec surprise, elle s'était attendu à devoir lui tirer les vers du nez, et finalement il lâche tout, sans résister plus que ça. Mais ça ne la décevait pas, au contraire, elle sourit, comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait.

"Je sais. Mais je sais aussi que votre place est ici, et la mienne est sur Terre, je savais ça bien avant de vous avoir rencontré."

Il prit une de ses main dans les siennes et l'amena devant son visage, et, fermant les yeux, il déclara:

"Vous allez partir quoi que je fasse et je ne pourrais pas vous retenir, j'espère juste vous revoir un jour."

Elle sourit, elle sentait le souffle chaud de sa respiration effleurer ses doigts, elle baissa les yeux et souffla:

"Moi aussi."

Elle sentait son esprit lui dire qu'ils se reverraient, mais elle ne savais pas si c'était sa capacité qui parlait ou son égoïsme. Elle savait que dans ces cas-là son pouvoir ne servait pas, que son esprit était tiraillé entre le désir de savoir, et le désir de vivre pleinement ce qu'il allait advenir. Si elle le savait, est-ce que ça vaudrait la peine d'être vécu?

Seely rompit le charme et lui demanda:

"Je vous ramène?

_Avec plaisir, répondit Solène en souriant."

Main dans la main, il la ramena sur le pont et, juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, il la lâcha enfin, comme à regrets. Il lui lança un regard qu'elle intercepta de ses grand yeux verts. Il ouvrit la porte et, dans le même temps, ils interrompirent leur étreinte visuelle.

Dans la salle tous se tournèrent vers eux, le colonel Sheppard s'adressa à miss Travier;

"On peut s'en aller?"

Et elle de répondre:

"On peut s'en aller."

Sheppard demanda à Lorne de les raccompagner jusqu'au Jumper, Todd s'interposa en disant qu'il les guiderait, et sur ces derniers mots, les Atlantes partirent.

Solène Travier, dans le jumper, regardait d'un air absent dans la direction supposée de la ruche. Même si certains s'inquiétaient de son état, personne ne lui adressa la parole. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, en évitant de toucher à la bulle fictive du petit monde dans lequel elle s'était installée. Elle savait qu'elle partait, elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait plus, du moins pas avant un moment. Un moment qui commencerait bien vite à lui sembler long, elle le savait.

Quant à Seely, il était dans ses quartiers, en train de faire rouler un anneau d'argent dans ses doigts. Il le lui avait prit avant d'abandonner sa main. Un anneau ouvragé d'un diamètre très fin, comme ses doigts. Il savait qu'elle était encore à portée de ses pensée, mais il n'essaya pas de l'atteindre, il savait qu'ils s'étaient déjà dit "au revoir" et que si il percevait ses pensées il irait la rattraper. Il savait aussi que ce n'était pas une chose à faire et qu'il devait se passer du temps avant leur prochaine rencontre. Soudain, il se leva et alla chercher un petit coffret. Il l'ouvrit et y prit une chaîne en argent. Il la fit glisser dans l'anneau et le regarda une dernière fois avant d'attacher la chaîne autour de son cou et de la passer sous son manteau de cuir. Il porta la main là où était l'anneau qui lui appartenait, à elle. Finalement il sortit de ses quartier et reprit enfin ses fonctions d'officier wraith. Il reprit cette vie qui lui appartenait désormais et qu'il avait grâce à elle. Il retrouvait sa liberté en sachant qu'il aurait toujours, tout près de lui, une partie d'elle qui sentirait son cœur battre, ses poumons respirer, en attendant un jour, un jour où il la reverrait enfin...


End file.
